Pierrot
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: "She hold onto the very least sanity and will to live she had because of you !-" I don't want to lose her. "-Do you want to know what's your mistake?-" I don't mean it. "-You left her in solitude and hanging hope!" Hope screamed. And when I realized I need her, she has already left me. REWRITTEN.
1. Prologue

**Rewritten : June 20th, 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>15 February 2012<strong>

**06.30 AM**

**The Main Bedroom of Caelum's Mansion.**

**Lightning POV**

"Where are you going, Noctis?" I softly whispered softly as I sat on the huge cold bed. I held my sad gaze to him, even though I knew he'll never look at me. He never did nor tried anyway. To my surprise he didn't freeze at my sudden approach, but rather continued with his task, tying down his black combat boots as if he had known that I was awake and just waiting for me to voiced out whatever I need to tell him.

"The HQ need me." came his curt reply.

"At this hour ?" I managed to find my voice. It's still half past seven in the morning but he already went for work. I may not worked in his division, but I'm sure as hell that our work time was at eight AM. Not a freaking half past seven AM.

Silence ensued between us before I managed to take out the forming lump in my neck and asked him again.

"When will you come back?" I timidly asked as he got up and started to make his way to the door.

"Soon." he vaguely answered. "Anything else you would like to ask me?" he asked rather monotonely and dare I say, coldly. I mutter up all of my courage and said a sentence, which has long time buried on my voice and head every time he sneaks out from the house.

I hesitantly got out from the cover and walked slowly to him.

"Please.. stay, Noctis." I said with as much confidence and courage I could muster that time. But I didn't dare to face him; instead, I stared at the cold granite tile under my feet.

"I can't. You should have know long time ago." he said and turned the knob and opened the door, but he stop on the middle.

"Stop worrying about me. It won't bring any benefit for you." then he left with a soft click of the lock. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer nor could my wobbly legs support my shaking figure. I collapsed right there, my emotions got the better hold of me; kicking my logical mind out of my mind.

"How did I get tangled up in this trouble? It should be a normal, platonic arranged marriage between two powerful lieutenants and also as two heiress from different thrones. One of us shouldn't have any feeling. Gaia, what did you have in store for us ?" I thought as I poured my wrenched heart out into unwanted tears and sobs.

* * *

><p><em>How many times will it take...<em>

_...To get it right_

* * *

><p>.<p>

He never really explained why exactly the HQ need him these days, he never bothered. As if he politely asked me to keep out of his business. But I know I can't do that. I'll always worry over him, especially if he's going into a mission or some special cases missions. It's not like I doubt his abilities at the field, he has proved himself too many times to be counted, but no matter how strong, how fast, how intelligence, how stealth, or how accurate he is at using any kind of weapon, he's not invisible; he's not a God, even though he has God-like appearances. He's still a normal human, only with superior abilities and intelligence. He can get killed, even though he has cheated out from the death too many times.

It has been two years since our marriage and one year since I started to developed some much deeper feelings for him. We did consummated our marriage, but it's what most people call as "fuck". We need to relieve each other needs, so yeah... Everything's just going forward and fell into its place. I took less missions from the HQ and played the elegant and mighty Mrs. Caelum while he played his part of husband on the public. It never bothered me on the first year, where I didn't have any feeling for him, since I was still a bit infatuated with Cid, and the same goes to him. Last time we properly have a non-formal conversation, which was a long time ago, he still held some feelings for Stella.

As our life kept revolved every day, our relationship never go anywhere more than friends slash wife husband with benefit.

Especially after that incident, everything spiraled out of control. We're drifting apart. But none said anything. Just silence as the bomb ticked by; waiting for the unpleasant explosion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**Flashback **_

_**eight months ago, 23 June 2012**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Noctis was sent into a special case mission, where he lost many of his men on the field for the first time. He was barely conscious when he was brought into the hospital. I was in my office back then, twiddling my finger above the unsigned paperwork. I felt uneasy on the early morning back then; it only got worse at night. So when I was called by Prompto, I couldn't help but let panic and fear controlled my emotions and brain. I left my paperwork right away and dashed to the hospital.

When I got there, Noctis was already awake and stared blankly at the window that presented him the sky of the night. Of course, I relieved at the sight of him alive and breathing, and I can't help but be a worry wart and asked so many rhetorical questions, just like any girl would do if she was told that her love interest admitted to the hospital and almost died. You know what I got instead ?

"Lightning, stop being so annoying and noisy. I'm fine. You don't need to be that worried like I'm still 5 years old. Just shut up and leave me.'' he said with menace and cold edge on his voice.

I was surprised and felt like I was slapped on the face. I left right on that second. But what surprised me more, that that second I turned around from closing the door, Stella was in front of me; panting like I a few minutes ago. We politely nodded to each other before she went into his room.

the fact that he didn't usher her away like me, broke my heart. I thought that he'd do the same to her, but after fifteen minutes worth of waiting, she never left. What makes her so special, Noctis ? Until you can't forget her ? What did I lack of ? Was she your first love ? But I could get over mine, so why couldn't you ?

.

After that, everything went downhill and it made me keep unfocused at the task in my hand. Which, cost me a failed mission.

A freaking failed mission.

Then like the universe really despise me, while I was still mourning for my failed mission, facing Noctis' indifference to me ever since he heard I failed a medium level mission, I heard some nasty rumors. It was said the Noctis only agreed to marry me since I was deemed strong enough, for my beauty or for my positions and respect I have.

And the rumors got nastier every time.

I tried to ignore it until I was told that he wanted me just for his perfect baby machine, that he hates an over protective gir. It was said that he prefer a girl that won't worry over him every second, who don't need to be told that he's okay, nor a weak girl. Is that why Noctis has distanced himself ?

I couldn't help but break down once more. Tears soaked my face and dripped down to my chest. Who would've thought that THE Lt. Lightning Farron will turn to be an emotional girl because of the dark prince ?

Where is the **_logical minded_**, Lightning Claire Farron I was ?

* * *

><p><em>How could you be so heartless ..<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gotta upload the next chapter tomorrow. My father will be done with his whatever he does soon. And we all know that my parents don't know that I'm an authoress here. And now I have my own laptop and God, it really helps me with the update. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, since I can't mention it now with the limited time, and sorry if this story is really confusing. Ja ~<br>_

_and R&R ! :D  
><em>


	2. The Mission

**09 June 2012**

**05.00 PM**

**Prompto's Office, Central Headquarter**

Prompto sat comfortably on his comfy chair like a boss. He has nothing to do anymore with his leader slash best friend was still on a mission, and there wasn't an serious case like usual. just some trouble maker here and there, nothing much. He played with his phone; threw it onto the air and caught it again as he waited for his fiancé's reply.

"Well, isn't it too calm..?" Prompto grunted internally at the lack of work. He was no meant against the joy of no works, it's just it's too calm for it actually deemed suspicious enough.

As if his thought was a bad omen, a loud bang from an over-panicked staff who kicked his door echoed in his room.

"What the- ?" Prompto cursed as he managed to caught his falling phone on time.

"Prompto-sama ! We need your asisstant. One of our team is ambushed." A quite young man with staff uniform yelled as he broke into Prompto's office. Prompto got up instantly and jogged to the room to guide a runaway road for failed mission with the said staff right beside him.

"It was supposedly a normal escort mission, but they're ambushed on the way back. It seems that there have been some explosions and trapped them inside a building. We managed to get some signal after the impact, but it keeps going down." he briefed him.

"Have you told Noctis ?" Prompto demanded as he arrived at the said room and looked around; absorbing the information on the many .

"He's still on a mission, sir."

"Whose is it?" he asked as he put the earphone and face the monitor that showed him the map and other things.

". . . Lady Farron's. I'm sorry sir." as he slowed down his speech and gave him a sympathy look. His big hand stop adjusting the earphone as the fact dawned on him and for the first time, his cheeky facade broke down as his eyes dilated.

* * *

><p><em>Only silence, as it's ending<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

"Lightning! Can you hear me ? Light!" Prompto yelled as he faced the monitor. There's only buzzing sounds here and there. "Lightning!" Prompto frustrated.

"… to.. Prompto ! Is… th.. you ?" Lightning's voice filled the tense room.

"Thank God. Are you okay ? What's the situation?" Prompto demanded.

"I-I'm fine. Just some minor gashes here and there. We're currently trapped in a underground corridor, thanks to the moronic excuse of the men blasted the building." Lightning told Prompto as she was slightly coughing. "Three members are saved, two dead. Pick them up at the backup point. " Lightning explained.

"Light, tell me your last coordinate!" Prompto commanded. "Team 1 and 2, go tot the backup point with some medics. Team 3 and 4, prepare yourself for the aid!" Prompto barked. "And you, " Prompto pointed his finger at the man beside him. "Call Noctis for emergency. He needs to know what's happening and maybe his ability would be able to help." Prompto commanded.

"Yes, sir." He replied and quickly jogged out from the room.

"I'm around one kilometer to the north west from the attack point one. Both of the way out or in is filled with rocks and other materials. The light is surprisingly still on" Lightning explained. As Lightning explained, Prompto began to finding the way out from Lightning.

"Shit. Not good." Prompto thought as sweat lingered on his forehead. "How many minutes do you think the enemy will find her ?" Prompto barked to one of the man under him.

"Around one hour sir."

"Shit ! How many time do we need to arrived at her position?" Prompto asked.

"Approximately fifty minutes with aeroplane, Prompto-sama. Minus the time we need to dig to help her."

"Damn… Light, can't you see anything to help you out ?" Prompto asked Lightning back. But no one answer. "Light ? Answer me ? Are you there ?" Panic was obvious from his voice.

"I-I'm h.. voice isn't really clear." came Lightning's rather weak reply as she kept coughing.

"Light ? Can you hear me?" Prompto asked frantically. "Lightning ! What's wrong, are you okay ?" Prompto's worried voice blasted

"The signal is going down and down, Sir !"

"I'm okay, Prompto, sto *cough* stop yelling. Anyway, I never thought in my life I'd hear you go all commando and serious." Lightning's tried to lighten the mood.

A loud bang from Lightning's side surprised Prompto.

"Light ? What's that ?" Prompto asked.

"Damn. Listen Prompto, I don't have much time." Another loud bang could be heard once more."The object of the mission has been retrieved and Hope is the one who bring it. And," Another loud bang filled the background as well as the sound of the rocks crumbled down."please don't go after me, it's too dangerous and unbeneficial. And,"

Another loud bang filled the background, as well as the sound of sword yielded.

".. tell Noctis that I'm sorry about our last fight."

In the background, Prompto couldc hear the sound of laughter and the sound of guns getting readied.

"Light ? Light !" Prompto desperately call her. He heard some sword swings' sound as well as Light's pants.

"See you, Prompto." Came Lightning's last words and right after she said it, a loud crashed can be heard and it was all silent.

.

Prompto slid down to the floor, his shoulders hunched down as he removed the earpiece. The silence from the broken call was deafening.

"Sir, Team 1 and 2 managed to rescue the remaining of the members."

Yet, Prompto ignored it as he still didn't believe what events has occurred earlier. "Lightning,, she was captured… No, It can't be …"

Suddenly the door slammed open, attracting the people inside the room. Standing in front of the room with both hands holding the knob is none other than Noctis; panting and sweating profusely. His clothes were dirty and blood stain can be seen here and there.

He looked around to scrutinize the situation at hand. He found Prompto's broken state on the floor, the people's faces are somber. There's a deafening sound from the call and-.. Realization hit him hard as if cold ice was dumped on him. Light was captured

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback <em>**

**_23 April 2012_**

**_08.00 PM_**

**_The Main Bedroom, Caelum's Mansion_**

"_How could you be so distant lately Noct ? Don't you ever think about my feelings ?" Lightning's scream can be heard within the confines of their room._

"_What the hell are you talking about ? You're the one who nagged me to no end." Noctis roared._

"_How could I didn't nag you when all you did were making me worried ?" Lightning yelled._

"_I don't need you to babysit me, Light!" Noctis' voice went one octave._

"_I didn't baby sit you ! Is .. is this about the last mission you took ? Is it the reason you acted like this ?" Lightning's voice filled the room._

_Suddenly Noctis was in front of her as he held her chin forcefully._

"_Don't-ever-say-that-again." Noctis spelled carefully yet menacingly._

"_Face the fact, Noct ! You're not a God, you can't prevent their death!" Lightning screamed to him._

"_At least I'm not the one who screws up a simple mission because of my__ emotions got mixed up with my job__." He snapped. Noctis pulled over and sat on the edge of the bed."Just go for now, Light. I don't want to see your face for now." Noctis muttered quietly._

_Feeling dejected, Light walked slowly to the door._

"_You're a coward, Noct." Lightning whispered as tears started streaming down from her eyes. _

"_And maybe we need a divorce paper." Noctis muttered quietly to himself unaware that Light can hear him. She's frozen at his word._

"_So be it." She muttered sadly, softly, and she opened the door and left him in solitude, unaware of two widening eyes of Noctis._

_.._

_The next day, he found his bedroom -THEIRS- empty. Her belongings were gone. Yet, he kept denied it with his ignorance. He ignored the fact that he could get her back by apologizing and if needed, forcing her to go back from her apartment to his house once more. But no, his pride hindered him. And slowly, they walked on their own path, never minding their falling marriage, nor each other business, regardless how they yearned for each other. _

* * *

><p><em>Did you know we would never see each other again?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

**23 June 2012**

**HQ's building, Noctis' office.**

Noctis stared at the photo on his desk mournfully. Regrets and pain painted his face as he stared at the pink haired girl figure. It was taken when they were in his private island. She was wearing a black, two pieces bikini, while he was hugging her from behind. Arms were circling her slender waist. Behind them, the sky was already in the shade of sweet orange as the photo was taken. They took it for a "proof" to both of their father that they can live together. Even though they're married because of their fathers, yet he never thought that slowly but sure, he'd be able to forget Stella, his ex girlfriend and fell for Lightning. She's strong, independent and powerful, yet she has this motherly aura at some times, making her a perfect mother figure. For the first year of their marriage, he was unable to love her, still yearning for his ex girlfriend, Stella. They were just some fuck mates for each other, yet on the second year, he finally could see who is the real Lightning Claire Farron. He was aware that she also began to develop some feeling for him, but he was afraid of losing someone again. Besides, he hasn't really sure of his feelings either. Is it really a true feeling, or she's just some substitutes for Stella.

.

_**Flashback, 09 June 2012**_

_He had just arrived at the HQ, fully intending to apologize to Lightning at his unforgiveable behavior for the past months, especially at their last fight. (Thanks to his father, who managed to pound some rationality to his thick head. Or maybe his father is just desperate at his wish for grandchildren, with pink hair.), to meet a frantic staff explained the situation briefly. Not wasting any second, he ran straight to the room, dread filled his body to the last of his bone. He prayed to every Gods he knew, that Lightning might be saved, yet, when he arrived he knew instantly that his prays were fruitless._

_.  
><em>

He has just gripped his wedding ring when Prompto slammed the door open as usual but his sentence brought another dread to Noctis.

"There's a video from Lightning's captor."

Prompto, Mr. Caelum, Ignis, Noctis, Serah, Cid, Hope, and Snow were standing in the conference room as the video was being played at.

"Hello." The man began. Noctis narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I just want to give all of you a special gift from me. Enjoy." The masked man said evilly as the camera was turned to Lightning.

Gasps of horror could be heard as they saw Lightning's posture. Gashes, cuts were seen around her body. Wounds from whips and electrical shock also decorated her body. Her clothes were torn here and there. Her usual light, lively pink hair is now dull and dirty from dust and blood. Her lips' skin is torn, her cheeks are black and blue, from the corner of her mouth, and blood is dripping slowly.

"So, as you can see, I played with her for some time. And relax, I didn't rape her. I still have some morals about forcing myself on a woman, even though she's really tempting." The captor said.

"And so, let's enjoy the show now, shall we, Noctis ? She's your soon to be ex wife right ? I wonder why you would left her for some boring girl. She has all the nice curves," He eyed her cleavage and body, "Her skill is really great and her fiery spirits make it complete.. What made you left her huh ? Poor.. Poor.. Lightning.." he cooed mockingly as he patted Lightning's hair.

"Soon to be ex ?" Mr. Caelum hissed to his son, who was gritting his teeth hard. His eyes turned blood red.

Then, the captor, did what everyone was expecting., He, along with another man, started to torture her again.

Noctis just gritted his teeth as he heard the silent cries of his wife. Waves of dark aura was slowly engulfing him. His blood red eyes began to darken to black.

After some time, the captor stopped his ministration and faced the camera once more.

"Hm, she would be a great and sexy wife, don't you think, Noctis ?" he laughed. "Come and find me if you can."

Suddenly, Lightning laughed. "Do you honestly think that he'd do anything just because I'm his wife ? You're the dumbest captor I've ever met." She spitted.

"Ah… So you don't think that he loves you enough to save yo u?" the man bailed out.

Lightning's face was frozen at his words for a fraction before it was replaced with a blank looks. "Yes, he doesn't." she murmured.

"We'll see then.. After all, the day this video will arrive at your place is the day you lost of your team, right, Dark Prince ?" he mocked again as he circled Lightning.

"Well, why don't you go for mourning right now ? You'll eventually lose your trophy wife after all. I'll make sure of it." He winked at the screen and it went blank.

The remote which was held by Noctis was crushed into tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>What cha think ? better ? More confusing ?<p>

R&R :D


	3. The Briefing

**3 days later**

**Caelum Corporation's Building**

**The CEO's own floor. Noctis' Bedroom inside his offie**

**03.00 AM**

Kring !

Kring !

KRING !

"Urgh…" Noctis moaned quietly as he rolled to the nightstand, where his phone was ringing loudly on the nightstand. Looking to the caller ID, Noctis cursed. "Just when I was be able to sleep." Noctis muttered grumpily before finally he pressed the green button and walked to the balcony for a better signal. "What the hell do you want on this hour Prompto ?"

"Well, I think you'd be glad to know that Cloud-nii-san finally be able to track her location. Or that's what I am told about." Prompto said, sarcasm dripped in his words. "Meet me on the basement."

He didn't wait for an answer as he quickly went out from his balcony and put on something more appropriate; a pair of denim jeans and a black, body fitted shirt. After he finished with the task, he quickly collected his things. Noctis didn't wait either as he quickly hurried go to the basement. He picked up his black-grayish jacket on the way out and hurriedly met Prompto outside. He has been waiting in his yellow-black sport car, right beside his dark blue-black one. He got into his own car, turning the engine on before finally they took off towards the HQ. Thank God the streets were as crowded as a cemetery so they were able to speed up just like one of those Fast and Furious movies, and he secretly also thanked himself for his decision to buy an expensive sport car.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the HQ's EL, stands for Emergency Lobby, was packed with the higher ups people, 1st and 2nd Class Soldiers with its special team (consisted of Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie), Reno, Rufus and their intelligents from Turks Departement, the Healing Team led by Serah and Aerith, Lightning's subordinates and of course, his own team. Ignis was checking the weapons along with Gladiolus, who for the first time ever, didn't have at least a small, reassuring smile on his face.<p>

Confused of this sudden full packed team, he turned his head to Prompto, demanding an answer. Yet Prompto only shrugged his shoulder, having the same confused look on his face.

"Both of you are finally here." Sephiroth said in a deep, serious voice. Everyone's attention turned to them, as if they has just realized their presence between their preparation and heavy disscusion.

"What's going on ? Why does the full pack team is here? I thought it'd be just my team and Lightning's." Noctis voiced out his curiousity, as well as his irritation.

"It's going to be a small war as well as Lightning's aid." Sephiroth calmly said.

"What ?" Prompto said; shock evident in his voice.

"I believe you still remember the drug lord you should have killed on your mission, Noctis." Genesis started. "Even though you didn't manage to kill him, but you managed to destroy his reputation by cancelled out most of his orders, thanks to your explosion in his island, which is angered him. We deducted, that's why he started to find any informations about you, and used Lightning as a bait. We don't know how the hell did he know about your almost divorced status, when we don't even know about it." Cloud explained as he secured his weapons on his clothes and took his big swords.

"And the fact he managed to ambushed Light-chan when she was in a mission is hardly a coincidence. In fact, we suspect that he has been tailing her for some quite time now." Zack added.

"We managed to find where is their hideout, thanks to Tseng and Reno's Intelligents, but shortly when we wanted to inform you about this, an email appeared on Rufus'. They simply want a revenge, as I quote it, and if we want our pink lieutnant back, we'd have go through them." Genesis continued.

"So, what's the big deal about it until we need a full packed FF team ?" Prompto voiced out my mind.

"Well, the bad news is, he's also a good friend of the ex-DeepGround member and," Cloud emphasized, "they asked for, or paid, for a better term, their help. This also explained the suspicious behavior from the ex-DeepGround member from a few months ago."

"So, the higher ups thought, it'd be slightly troublesome if we sent only two teams. Especially this person is the one who could abducted THE never-abducted Lightning and the one who can make THE Dark Prince failed his mission halfway." Mr. Caelum snorted.

"And don't forget the DeepGround too. As much as I hate you for making my daughter suffered through her marriage, but she loves you and you definitely like her. I'm giving you the last chance on making things right, Noctis." Mr. Farron strictly said while Noctis mentally cursed.

"Wew, it's like we're the character of those fairy tales where a princess needs to be saved from an evil by a group of knights." Prompto commented as he took a seat near them.

"Agreed with you there, kid. But we'll be damned if we can't save her. " Reno replied as he plopped down on to a chair nearby.

"Damn... When are we going to take off ? And where is their hideout?" Noctis asked demandingly after every bit information he has recently got finished being processed in his slightly tired body.

"After Reno done arranging the transportation, and Rufus and Reeves done arranging other trivial things such as passport blablabla, we're ready to go. And it's around southeast of China. Are you ready to have some delicious dumplings ?" Zack answered.

"Not when he can't even properly handle his own proper food." Aerith butted in. "Honestly Noctis, I never know that you can be this foolish. Going a war with a empty, lack of nutrition body?" Aerith complained as she shoved a tray full of decent meal while behind her, Tifa, Yuffie and Serah does the same; giving a tray of food to each male in the room. "Really, to think that the so called Final Fantasy Team by public is consisted of a bunch of anorexic men."

"But you can't say we are anorexic when we have six to eight pack on our body honey." Zack playfully kissed Aerith's cheek. "Beside all of you love us. Well, who wouldn't ?" he cheekily said.

"I'd say that the only men who are considered normal in here are Sephiroth-senpai, Cloud-senpai and Vincent-senpai. " Noctis snorted. Prompto just laughed beside him as the mentioned men just smirked.

"Hey, Serah, lemme help you with that." Snow's voice filled the busy room.

"Oh no, you wouldn't dare." Prompto cussed before he got up and went to Serah and his long rival.

"They never change." Noctis shook his head in disapproving manner as Cloud took Prompto seat.

"I blame my parents for giving me such a foolish otouto. And you too." Cloud pointed out. "I know that you know that you've been aware of your feelings with Lightning, but you keep denying it. It's just hurting you both in the process."

Noctis shrunk to his comfortable chair. "I know. I was planning to set things right between us but "this" came through."

Cloud sighed. "Listen, Noctis, you wouldn't have liked the bitter taste when the girl that you loves slipped from your hands to another man just because you acknowledged your feeling a lil' bit too late. It's just too painful."

"Is that what you feel when Tifa-senpai left you for Reno-san ?"

"Pretty much. It's a very unpleasant feeling. It's a miracle that I was be able to win her back and marry the woman that I love. Maybe in our point of view, we don't do anything foolish. But if you look it at a different perspective, you'd see that you make a big mistake when you let herself falling out from your grasp because of your denial."

"But you really are foolish back then." Noctis blinked.

"And who say that you are not too ?" Cloud asked,with his eyebrow arched.

"The plane is ready !" Reno yelled as he put his headset on his shoulder.

"Just listen kiddo, if you'd never regret it if you lower down your pride a bit and acknowledge you feeling. Don't walk to the same path like me and Vincent. And the one who aware of your feelings are just us, Vincent and your father. It seems that if we have the same mistake, we could read each other too well." Cloud chuckled as he patted his head and he walked passed him to retrieve his swords.

Noctis just keep silent. His face looked ignorant at his senpai's advice but he's contemplating it deep in his mind.

"So, as usual, Reno lead the Turks, The First Class will lead themselves while Cloud with Tifa, and Vincent with Yuffie. Hope, you're the leader in Light's team." Sephiroth was breaking out the team while Genesis and Zack were giving each member an earpiece, a GPS, and other necessities. Snow softly moaned, "Why not me?", which made Zack rolled his eyes. And he commented, "God, what did Serah see in Snow back then.." which earned him a quite punch from Aerith. Prompto just snorted as he circled his right hand to Serah's waist, possessively showed to the grumpy Snow who Serah belonged to now.

"Noctis, you'll lead your team as usual. Aerith, you'll lead Team Medic Alpha and Serah, you'll lead Team Medic Beta. The journey is going to take approximately 6 hours before we land on our rendezvous point in China. After we are prepared in our point, we'll go attack." Sephiroth ended.

"Our point is going to be here," Genesis continued. "And their point is here." he pointed out a small dot on the projector map. "The journey is around forty five minutes to one hour. But seeing that we have many men who are driving like a bunch of Lunatic driver, we'll probably arrive around thirty minutes." Genesis rolled his eyes. Mr Caelum and Mr Farron just chuckled.

"The GPSs have a tracker inside. I, Gladiolus, Ignis, Rude, Tseng and Elena will guide and foresee everything from our point. Zack will drive up Genesis and Sephiroth, Cloud and Tifa with his bike, Vincent with Yuffie, Reno and his turks will help you from the air, Medics will be in one van, Prompto and Noctis, you'll drive alone. Your team mission is to rescue Light and Hope, I want your team to back up him. When we arrive, Serah, you'll go with Noctis team to rescue Lightning, while the other will clean up the other problems. Sephiroth and the other will go first then it'd be Noctis' and Hope's turn. Clear ?" Angeal wisely said.

"We are going to take a rest in our six hours journey, so I'm not expecting some of you to play poker, cards, or even making some joke around." Tifa strictly said, followed with an approving nod from Aerith who gave Prompto, Zack and Yuffie a pointed look.

"Everything is ready. Let's go." Rufus said after he flipped down his phone.


	4. In Hospital

**Haven't beta-ed. But still review please~**

**Dedicated to : All of my readers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey." Serah patted the man beside her sister's bed. He was asleep, with his head on the edge of the bed while he sat on a chair. The man just groaned as he snuggled more onto his hands ; trying to find a more comfortable position. "Hey, wake up. Don't you need to go to the office today?" Serah shook his body softly.<p>

"Uh... What time is it ?" Noctis sleepily asked with a rough voice as he got up from his position from the bed and leaned up to the chairp as well as rubbing hi eyes.

"It's half past eight." Serah answered as she offered a glass of water, which Noctis took gratefully.

"It's already that late?" Noctis yawned as he strecthed a bit and stood.

"You should take a proper rest at home, Noctis-san. Onee-chan has gone through her critical state, so you don't need to worry." Serah said.

"Yeah, but it's not my reason only." Noctis simply answered. He took his coat on the sofa near the window as well as his things on the way.

"You don't need to feel obligated just because you're my sister's husband. You sure don't act like one before, so, no need to. Beside, you only be her husband because of that damned arranged marriage." Serah sneered. Noctis mentally sighed.

"Are you still angry at me, Serah ? I do it because I want to, not because I feel obligated."

"Yeah yeah, says the man who want a divorce with my sister. To be blunt, I'd rather to see my sister gets hurt right now and be able to achieve a true happiness rather than forever having pleasure-pain relationship with you. I respect and admire you for your skills personally Noctis-san, but if we're talking about you and my sister, due all of the respect, I dislike you." Serah said rather icily.

Ouch, that touched a nerve.

"Why is everyone from Lightning's side go against me? What's your problem?" Noctis frustatedly said.

"You'll know soon enough. Let's just hope that the Luck Goddess is still by your side since in my opinion, you're starting to fight a losing battle." Serah said. "Anyway, you're running late." She pointed out to the clock, a silent warning to get out.

Noctis sullenly and grudgingly went out from her wife's hospital room. If it's not his duty as the CEO of CC (*), he will definitely sit by his wife side until she wake up from her coma and quickly fix their problems. Noctis sighed mentally. His marriage was a mess, his father was a pain with how he was displeased with their marriage issue, Lightning's unrelated blood little brother, aka Hope was constantly after his neck, his Lightning current status didn't help either, and especially-

"Why the hell is Cid here ?" Noctis thought edgily as he roughly jerked his steer around; making a loud noise of friction between the asphalt road and his tires after he saw –again- an all too familiar white sleek BMW. It has been a month after Lightning's rescue mission and a week after Lightning finally passed her critical condition for three weeks.

And it was a simulation of the definition of hell for Noctis.

_**Flashback**_

As the plan, Noctis along with his team and Hope's, went straight into the core of the building, where Lightning was suspected to be. An truth to be told, ta da, here they were, along with the cursed big boss to kill. His and Hope's team dealt with the guards around the man

But there's no Lightning in sight.

"Ah, you're finally here, Noctis-kun."The man said with false kind voice as he sat on a sofa in the middle of the room, as if he was having a nice chat with his potential client.

"Where is she ?" Noctis cut to the point as he gripped his favorite swords with the others weaponry behind him, ready to strike at his command.

"Ah, your petite lovely ex-wife ?" he said easily as he took a sip on a glass of red liquid; unperturbed to the fact that he was facing a fully armed Noctis alone as his subordinates were busy with their own enemies.

"Don't you dare to say that." Noctis snarled. His eyes kept flicking between red and black; signaling his rage.

"Ah, why not ? She was a lovely company. Very lovely, if not the fact that she was very intent of protecting you, I must say." He took another sip. "Do you want to know what I did to her ? What she endured because of you ?" he stood and walked slowly to Noctis.

Noctis grip tensed. Ready to strike anytime.

"And you have to know, my dear Noctis," he stop right in about one meter in front of Noctis with his still slightly full glass on his right hand . "that what you saw in the little gift I made for you was just a kids play to compare what I did to her every seconds as she waited for you."

And he poured the red content of his glass to the ground.

Time felt like slowing down as Noctis watch the red liquid spilled to the ground. As the first drop touched the ground, his eyes widened ridiculously as he realized what it was.

Blood. A freshly taken blood.

And,

With how he pronounced it, everything clicked in Noctis mind.

It was Lightning's.

A glass full of Lightning's fresh blood.

A glass full of-

Screaming in rage, Noctis lost control as he unconsciously freed his inner beast. His eyes turned black with tint of white. His dark blue hair changed into pitch black as it longed a bit. A powerful, black and menacing aura surrounded him, making all the battles around him stop to see what happened. A strong power filled his body as a red tattoo appeared on his neck. He stared right into the scared eyes of the man in front of him as he seemed shocked at Noctis change of form.

_"Then I'll just have to pay you double of what you did to my mate, then."_ He smirked maniacally as his blood lust intensified insignificantly at the thought of his injured mate.

"Oh, shit!" Prompto yell break the tense atmosphere around the stopped battle around his best friend slash crown prince and the man who started all of this bullshit.

The last thing he remembered was Prompto's yell of curse before he finally succumbed to his demon instinct to take over and let go of his rational mind.

_- A glass full of Lightning's life line. –_

_.  
><em>

The next time he woke up, he was being awaken from his state by his father command. And when he has taken a hold of his body once more, caging his demon once again, he realized that his Lightning already in his arm with her head leaning onto his chest and her wounded legs were supported by his right hand.

"Wha-?"A half conscious Noctis said before he was cut down by Aerith shrill command.

"Noctis, give Lightning to Zack so Serah can treat your wounds and I can treat Light's." Aerith commanded, her voice was demanding but still a bit hesitant as she could see that her crown prince's demon hasn't exactly went back to the depth of his heart, but rather, still watching from his conscious for his mate's safety.

And a pure blooded demon in his alert for his mate's safety was the most terrifying thing that Aerith ever saw, if the recent event was anything to go by.

"Why? You can just treat her with me holding her." Noctis hissed as his eyes flickered back between his usual golden into black-red.

"Bingo.." Aerith thought with a small sigh.

"Well, we need to treat your wounds also, if you haven't notice it." Aerith said with a huff. "Beside, if you don't put her to the mattress, how on Earth am I going to heal her ?" Aerith twitched.

"I'll be fine. My wounds will regenerate soon." Noctis growled, when he saw Lightning's current state, for the first time ever, his demon agreed with him.

_'Let the flower girl treat our mate…..'_

Noctis sighed before he, albeit a bit grudgingly, put Lightning onto the mattress Aerith was talking about. Right after he put her and assured that she's safe within his comrades' guard, Noctis finally felt the nagging feeling of pure exhaustion, and before he realized it, he stumbled down with the gravity.

"Noctis !" Prompto managed to support him with his uninjured left shoulder before his stubborn and idiotic excuse for a best friend really kissed the ground silly.

"All of you should go back to the headquarter to get a proper medication. We'll take care of the clean up." Rufus said, earned a nod from Reeves.

Noctis only remembered after that decision, he was helped by Prompto with Zack walked to the helicopter and put down on a seat. The rest of it was a big blur to him, including when he was in the hospital.

.

The time he really woke up, fully conscious with his demon nowhere within his conscious mind, Noctis bolted from his bed with one thought in his mind, Lightning. With a small hiss, he forcefully tore the syringe from his wrist and bolted out from his hospital room. He noticed that he was put in the VVIP's section in Aerith's hospital in his hazy mind, so that means-

Noctis took a turn to the left and jogged around some more, before the glass room on his left caught his attention.

There she was, laying so pale yet beautiful with her pink locks around her head like a halo. Many wires were attached to her. So many….

His shock didn't last for long as suddenly a hand was squeezing his injured shoulder with a bit too much power; snapping him out from his thought.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still asleep like a fucking princess ?" A snarl came out from Hope.

"That's none of your business." Noctis growled, from both the burning pain on his shoulder and from his irritation.

Fortunately, a demanding and all too familiar voice interrupted them, before both of them managed to tear each other throat.

"NOCTIS, HOPE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU BOTH DOING OUTSIDE OF YOUR ROOM?" she yelled as she put her hand on her hips. Her yell boomed around the empty corridor.

"YOU! I've told you to not wander here until your legs are fully healed !" Aerith pointed to a pale as a sheet face of Hope.

"AND YOU!" Aerith pointed her hand to Noctis. "You tore your stitch again, not to mention you should've laid on your bed and not walking around!"

"I just want to see Lightning."

"I just want to see Light-nee-chan."

Both of them shocked at what they said together, soon, both of them growled to each other again.

Aerith face palmed at the both young adults with the personality of half of their shoes size.

"She's in comatose. So there'd be no use of wearying yourself out when she's in that state. Both of you have to fully healed to be able to visit her." Aerith said a bit softly, not knowing how both of them would take the news.

"What's the catch ?" Noctis said back to Aerith. His face betrayed nothing but cold façade.

"Her body was unable to take any burden anymore, be it from physically and mentally, and her wounds were far too great than we predicted. If she managed to overcome her critical condition, then she would definitely life, even though we wouldn't know how long she'll be in comatose state then, with her body recuperating from the trauma. But if not… Just let's pray that she'll overcome it, okay?" Aerith sighed deeply.

"Of course she will, she's our Lightning, right ?" Hope said with much confident he could muster that time. It felt like he was trying to convince himself, and other occupants in that corridor as both Noctis and Aerith couldn't said anything as the bitter truth was served naked in front of them.

"_If she didn't manage to survive, then she'll die for real."_

_.  
><em>

And after that incident, Noctis always went into his wife's room at least for an hour or two in day after he was allowed to visit her. Sometimes he really grateful for his fast heal abilities for he could visit his lithe lover, but he was discharged from hospital a few days later because of this also; making him unable to visit Lightning as frequent and as long as he was in the hospital, with his duties as the CEO and all.

So he opted with staying overnight in there.

And there's his annoying, little sister in law.

Noctis sighed as his exhausted figure sat on his comfortable seat in his car as he waited for the light turn green. He let his thought wandered to the three suspicious people around his wife, Hope, Serah, and Cid.

"Were they conspiring something ?" Noctis thought as he smashed his hand on the steer with enough frustration to kill an elephant.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

So yeah… Please don't kill me with you killing intent… *fiddling*

My reason for lateness ? The usual songs, school, some school's projects that were left to me, my job as the designer in my school's, working, balancing between family and friends and special friends time *ahem*, some troubles with my father, some emotional break down *and it happened again recently* I even don't have any proper time to actually hang our with my friends or watch a movie .. *deep sigh*

Dear quasi una fantasia, this is the update you wanntt~ XD

And I also found my "twin" recently.. we share the same love for vocaloid, utaite/utattemita, anime, seiyuu, and all… even our crush's first name are in the chronological order, so example, my crush name is BBB, then hers is CCC… even we have the same first letter for our call name, my name is Rahma, and her is R*** and we even live in Asia also… COULD YOU BELIVE THAT ? I almost fainted in shock when we found these out. LOOOOL she's also an amazing and successful authoress in fanfiction in SasuSaku pairing :3 wanna know her ? ;)

And please, if any of you have the same interest with mine, please PM me or tweet me so we can squealing together~

Anyway…. anyone loves hakuouki here ? anyone ?

Oh, just a question *not that I'mma delete it or something…* is suffocation that bad ? :\

R&R guys !


End file.
